


举手之劳

by Meiying



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiying/pseuds/Meiying
Summary: 不该这样。诺顿努力不去看安德森的脸。他的确有过极不恰当的幻想，但从不该以这种形式实现。
Relationships: Wes Anderson/Edward Norton
Kudos: 2





	举手之劳

不该这样。诺顿努力不去看安德森的脸。他的确有过很多极不恰当的幻想，但从不该以这种形式实现。

老天，他的手真漂亮。

那样的手指应该用来拿摄像机或者剧本，而不该像现在这样塞在发情期的诺顿那该死的屁股里，被Omega分泌的体液沾得湿答答脏兮兮。

“放松，爱德华，”安德森抬起原本搭在诺顿腰际的左手，将自己滑下的头发撩到耳后，“你这样我没办法继续。”

这个十分女性化的动作倒提醒了诺顿，安德森一直不太喜欢人们强调他的性别。对他来说正中央的Beta最为理想，天平一端的Alpha太扎眼因而没有美感，另一端的Omega也是一样。

安德森的右手还在试图进入诺顿。大概已经成功了食指和中指最前端的指节，Omega过分放大的感官，几乎能让诺顿感知到那永远修剪整齐的指甲和指腹一圈圈的螺纹。

诺顿看见安德森微微皱着眉头专注于自己的屁股。诺顿爱死他这副认真起来的模样。他在片场拿手机摄像头追着安德森的时候，安德森也只会做他原本要做的事。他不会被镜头或者诺顿的凝视影响。

“屁股抬高一点，别收紧了，不要紧张，应该很快。”

老实说，他这样很性感，但是。

——再往左一点，很好，待会你从这个位置开始说。

两个摄像脸朝这边叉着腰嚼口香糖提神，场务拎着穿成一串的道具站在摄像旁边待命，灯光已经就位，演员呢，演员在众目睽睽之下被导演用手指操得泄了一地——

完全没有区别，安德森的语气听上去就是在调度。再这样下去哪天在片场自己都能对着工作中的安德森提前发情。

“……停……停下，”他又开始在马桶盖上挣动，不能再让安德森做完他计划要做的，哪怕这些行动完全出于善意，“我没事，没事，你先过去……”

“爱德华，爱德，冷静一点，”安德森没有因此移开视线，他的手指又没进去一些，诺顿的身体恬不知耻地收下Alpha的施舍，回馈出更多的润滑液，“记得吗，你待会还要去发布会。”

是的是的，如果没人帮一把他确实已经路都走不了。是的是的，那就走不了吧，为什么偏偏是韦斯。

诺顿的大脑无比清醒，但身体就像母狗发情一样只剩下抽搐和发热。他试图和自己爽得快飞天的下半身对话，无奈后者已经关起门来享受，拒绝一切理智的指令。

记者和粉丝们都说，安德森和诺顿是完美搭档，不正经一些的八卦小报会写，他们是“老相好”。正常人说到他俩常常忍不住夸大其词，毕竟谁见过著名难搞的诺顿在其他导演面前这么听话。

至于安德森，其实谁都知道比起诺顿他更爱某位Beta，那个犹太血统的高挑纽约客，在安德森的镜头下永远美丽忧郁，对男男女女都充满吸引力。至于安德森最爱的是谁？反正不会是诺顿。

是啦，神爱世人，所以神照单全收他献上的一切崇拜和顺从，所以神有余力随手帮他做这种伴侣间才会做的事，同时还能不带一丝情欲地堂堂正正。

可诺顿作为一个自己都清楚浑身缺点的凡人，深知自己只有力气爱他一个。

这一定是某种惩罚，当然了，是惩罚诺顿背地里用这样一个人作为自渎的幻想对象，而不是惩罚他对其他人曾经做过的那些多少有些混账的事。爱德华诺顿在专业上不会做错事，其他和安德森无关的方面错了他也不在乎，他是他妈的爱德华诺顿，他为什么要在乎。

能不能搞到韦斯的手模呢。他在安德森的手下高潮的时候想。

End


End file.
